First Impressions
by FireRainstorm
Summary: When new kid Jack, and Queen Bee Kim first meet, they don't really hit it off. Yet, after a few upsidedowns, they manage to form a special bond they'd never had with anyone else. Gender swap of Cinderella and Pride and Prejudice.
1. Prologue

**Okay. This is a VERY lame idea for a story based on the kickn'it characters and their personalities. You may notice that the characters are waaay OC, but y'know I think it's an entertaining piece.**

**ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it. If I did, I'd make Kick happen a VERY long time ago.**

**ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

The cafeteria in Seaford High was bustling with noise. They were all involved in different conversations; nerds with nerds, jocks with jocks, populars with populars, emos with emos, etc. They were all in their prefabricated cliques, the places were they were expected to be except for a group of three boys as different as earth, sky, and sea. This didn't mean they weren't as noisy as the rest of the school. In fact, their conversation was as understandable as the whole cafeteria talking at the same time.

First, a stout African-American boy explained how for his sixteenth birthday he was going to quit the Explorer Scouts because a "playa" couldn't be in a lame Scout troop. He seemed very proud about this decision as he was showing of an all-teeth grin. He was very confident that one day, a girl would finally notice him and he'd get the girlfriend of his dreams. Next to him, a tall ginger with very pale skin remarked that he never was a "playa" in the first place. He seemed vaguely interested in the conversation, though as he was to busy reading an advanced Calculus book. This boy's priority was school, although his friends, family, and girlfriend had equal importance. Last of all, a boy of seemingly Latino decent was not paying any attention to the current discussion. He had no idea of what was going on, and that was fine with him. In other words, his only contribution to the conversation was the occasional "What it do, girl?" to an unsuspecting female passing by. He wasn't the sharpest knife in the shed, but he didn't really care. His friends were all the support that he needed. Even through the seemingly obvious differences, the three had a very close bond that was linked through the one thing they had in common: Karate.

On the opposite side of the room, beautiful Donna Tobin was explaining her latest 'romantic' experience. Her features were perfectly arranged in a way that even if she made a crazy face, she'd still look perfect. Not that she would ever do a crazy face in public, though. Her ruby red lips were perfectly glossed, and her eyes were covered in a silvery-white cream making them look attractive and provocative especially with her long strands of red hair falling at the sides. Next to her, her best friend and loyal follower Cathy Davis listened carefully. She was beautiful, in her own way, but was still under Donna's shadow. Opposite to the seductive redhead, Grace O'Dohertty gave her friends her reassuring yet mocking smile. She wasn't really listening to Donna, but thinking about the latest gossip revealed at the night before's slumber party. Finally, on Donna's right side was the beautiful Kim Crawford. She had long blond hair, and sparkly chocolate brown eyes. Kim was always the second in command although, deep inside her, she knew she didn't belong with the populars. She wasn't one in the first place, but had slowly reached that position after an embarrassing event at a school talent show. She then gave up karate and cheerleading, the two things she loved most, to become a leader in their ordinary High School. Sometimes she doubted that choice only to be brought back to the real world with a few words of encouragement by Donna, a big friendly smile by Grace, a light shoulder shake by Cathy, or if she was lucky, a kiss from whomever her current boyfriend was.

Everyone in the cafeteria was involved in a conversation; tears, laughter, screaming. No one was aware if the other the big doors of the lunch room opened revealing a tall, muscular, boy with long, dark hair and a handsome, yet kind face. Most of the girls blushed, while others checked their makeup. He grabbed a lunch tray, obviously disturbed by the unnecessary attention. Just when everyone was nearly back to normal, he finished packing his lunch and examined the room for an empty table. The girls pushed each other around, to make space for the handsome boy, while the boys spread out to avoid contacting with this visible threat to their relationships. There was only one table that didn't follow any of these procedures, the one located at the very back of the cafeteria. The strange boy followed the trail, as he was stared at from the back until he reached his destination and sit down with a smile as he declared to his table-companions. "Hey. My name is Jack. I'm new here."

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

**As you may have realized, this is kind of an introduction. I'll add more Kick, Millie, Jace, and a special Eddie relationship later in the story. Please review and tell me your honest opinion. I would really appreciate it. **

**~Jaccee**


	2. The Begginging Starts with Math

**I have returned! Sorry for being so lazy. I'm Tired of school. -. – GAHHH. In a completely unrelated note, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS. I tried to make this chapter a wee-bit longer just for you guys. Here goes:**

**oooo**

**Disclaimer: I Sadly, even though I begged, and begged, I don't own Kickin' it. **

**oooo**

Jack's POV:

About a month later from my arrival at Seaford, things finally started cooling down. The amount of phone numbers I got became smaller, and the death looks I received in the hallways decreased immensely. Jerry was sure that the phone number part was a bad thing, but I wasn't looking for a girlfriend _yet._ We were precisely talking about this topic during lunch when it all begun.

The three boys I sat with during lunch had turned up to be pretty cool guys. Jerry knew how to make me laugh especially when he wasn't trying to. Even in the darkest days, a crazy remark by the dark haired Latino, he would be able to shed a smile. Milton, on the other hand, was always going on about the technical and studious points in life. He was still great motivation for Jerry, and an awesome guy willing to do anything for his friends, and that earned my respect. Last of all, Eddie was the nicest guy in the world. He was always there for everyone. He sometimes had his "moments" in which he only cared about girls, but, in other times, school was the way to go. He always had an eye out for his friends, and I really appreciated him for that. In just a small time, they introduced me to their Karate Sensei, Rudy, and I even joined their dojo. I was shocked to see that in just a few weeks, I'd formed a closer bond with three guys than I had with anyone in 5 different schools. Seaford was the sixth town I'd lived in for the past 3 years. My dad was between jobs, but they finally thought we were staying in Seaford. I smiled at that thought since I didn't want to loose my new friends. Suddenly, I was snapped back into the conversation by Jerry's signature "WHOOOOOOO."

"They're having the first costume party ever in the school, yo!", Jerry exclaimed. I looked around the table. Eddie and Jerry were both beaming with excitement, Milton had a half-smile, but I could tell that dancing wasn't really his thing. I wasn't that much of a fan either, but I was looking forward to my first school dance in 3 years. We usually moved before I was invited to any school party.

Noticing our not-so-excited faces, Jerry started explaining us the awesomeness of the upcoming party.

"Imagine some hot girls in hot costumes. We can just go over to them-"

Milton interrupted him since he seemed uncomfortable by the way the conversation was heading. "Alright, I'll go. But it's a costume party, what are we going to-" A sharp sound of the bell cut him off, and we went different ways as we headed to class.

**ooo**

Kim's POV:

If the speaker wasn't Donna and we weren't in math class, I would have easily fallen asleep during 7th period. First of all, I hated math. I usually had a B- average in everything, except in math which was usually more along the D, F sides, that wasn't convenient if I wanted to graduate. Second, I was a bit tired from Donna's "great relationships". She had broken up with Brad Wolf who she had claimed to be the love of her life, and had fallen in love with someone else…the same day. I was thinking about the third reason, when I realized our teacher, Mr. Max, had been calling my name.

"Kimberly Crawford. If my class isn't as interesting as your conversation, I would ask you to please continue it in the Principal's Office."

I muttered a quick apology, and shrunk back into my seat.

"As I was saying, before I was so kindly interrupted, I have had excellent progress in some of my students, while others have failed so miserably. Mr. Brewer, I have noted your amazing development, and, in less than a month, you have become one of my best students. Miss Crawford, I may inform you that if you intend to pass the year, you need a student tutor now."  
Ouch.

**ooo**

After class was done, I went over to talk to Mr. Max about the whole _incident_ in class.

"Mr. Max? Ummm, I can't really, umm _have_ a tutor,"  
"I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't know we had to please you. If you want to pass, you'll have to meet with Mr. Brewer 2 times a week." Mr. Brewer? As in JACK Brewer? The new cute guy that joined the rejects?

"Wait, you already discussed it with him?" My eyes were wide open, but I realized that didn't look so attractive.

"I told him he was tutoring, but not who. Now go."

I left with my eyes still open as open as saucepans.

**ooo**

**I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person for not updating and making it so short. But I have a few things to say. FIRST: THANK YOU! SO may reviews. I love you all. Even a "That is some good shit" Would make me happy. THANK YOU, agsain. Second: The beginning. I started it a month later because, well here are two thories: You can believe whichever. Theory 1: It gives it a smart sort of twist. It makes the first part into a Prologue.**

** Theory 2: I'm lazy. **

**Thanks again for everything. Love you all. Hope you like this :D**


	3. How I got Here

**I'm HERE! Gahhh. I'm sorry for not posting in a while. I'll try to post every Monday or earlier. NOTE: This is an improved version of chapter 3, cause the old version SUCKED. If you want to read the old version, I'm sorry cause I deleted it completely. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Kickin'it or Had me Hello even though I begged and begged. **

Kim's POV:

The moment I left Mr. Max's classroom, I could see the shine of curiosity in everyone's eyes. Popularity included being always the center of the rumor mill. The rumors spread like autumn leaves. Sometimes, things about me were known before I told anyone.

I sighed, still hating on my stupid math teacher. He probably just chose the one student I couldn't talk to. He was a _reject._ I didn't understand that. He could easily pass for a jock. His long hair, his dark eyes, he was very strong as well. There was also something about his decision that seemed incredibly _impossible _to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The vibration on my leg woke me from my daydream. My new phone's light glistened in the dim hallway. I checked to see that I had quite a few lost messages, most of them _how r u's _and _poor you's_. There were also many _Will u go out w me?'s _by some guys, which seemed strange to me, since they probably knew they'd be rejected. I sighed loudly, memories clouding my mind dating from my older boyfriends to our ninth grade talent show, the day where it all started.

** (A.N: Flashback time! :) :P)**

_ The back of the auditorium was bustling with movement, from excited yelps to muffled crying from the shyer part of the student body. I looked at myself in the mirror, wondering why on earth I had agreed to stand up on stage. I wasn't shy- I was considered intimidating by the other members of my dojo "The Black Dragons"- I just wasn't used to being the center of attention. I was a wallflower in school, never paid attention to by the others. However, at the tournaments or competitions, I was someone else. I used my hidden anger towards my life to strike, hard. Ordinary Kim Crawford was finally a champion. I was happy that way, or at least I thought I was; then, I met Brett Field- the first guy I had fallen in love with. Brett was captain of the football team, and had dumped Heather Clarke- the second in command of the _second _most popular group of girls in the school. Overall, he was the big thing. Looking at him, talking to the seductive redhead Donna Tobin made me want to feel noticed, to be liked by him. So I started to act differently. I cared more about my clothes, about my hair; the way I was seen. My failed attempts at this led me to had try and talk to him, but I simply couldn't. I had tried everything, except for one thing. My mind that day was completely blank except for four words, in neon burning inside my brain: SEAFOR HIGH TALENT SHOW. _

_ Since I was a little girl, I had been praised by my voice. Before, I would have simply shrugged it off, but now, I took It as an opportunity. My hair was done, my clothes were picked, the song was chosen; I was ready. The talent show was my breakthrough. _

_ I opened my mouth, ready to practice, when I froze, as I heard the names that had just been called out. Cathy Davis entered first, her hair all curled and full of glitter. She was wearing a red sparkly top, a bit low-cut for my liking _**(A.N.; Oh Kim, if you could see what you wear now a days [In my fanfic] lol)**_, but they couldn't care less. She was wearing black skin-tight shorts that made her look incredibly attractive. Behind her, Grace West walked, her hair perfectly straight highlighting her strong features, wearing very short shorts in a blue, sparkly color that matched perfectly with her navy blue flappy top. Last of all, the beautiful queen walked to the stage. Her red hair was perfectly curled, falling loose around her shoulders. Her long legs fit perfectly in her white dress, shorter than life it self. In the crowd, you would hear wolf-whistling and cheering, but after all, that was what they wanted._

_ The three sirens started their song, singing as beautifully as actual mermaids. I knew I could not beat them. It had been scientifically proven impossible._

I can feel you comin' from a mile away

My pulse stops racing from the words that you say

And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue

That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

_The three girls immediately stopped their performance- with rather suggestive dance moves- to stare at the crowd. It took a long time for everyone to realize what had just happened. One of them had farted. On stage. The audience erupted with laughter. The normally keep cool girls were frantic, as they couldn't find a way to fix their predicament. I wanted to laugh, but I saw this as my chance to catch an eye. I opened the big curtains and walked in after dropping my jacket, so I fit the very "innocent" mood. I did the thing that would be seen as taboo by the whole school; I sang. _

Hold, Hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello [X3]

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word

Cause you ain't saying nothing

I ain't already heard

Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud

And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello [X3]

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh [X5]

_I realized that by that time, they'd joined in. The audience wasn't laughing; they were impressed. I saw around that the formerly horror stuck faces of the girls behind me where cool and collected, as I had been part of the show. Donna was even 'playfully' shoving me around so that she had the stage to herself. We finished the song together, as I felt pride and awe at my incredibly brave act._

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello _[X3]_

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello

_The song finished with the whole stage erupting with applause. I did it; I had become popular. _

After that, I became second in command. I had become best friends with Grace, Cathy, and Donna although I sometimes had the feeling that my only _true _friend was Grace. I shook that thought only to be struck back to reality.

My thoughts were so away that I hadn't thought of what I'd do when I arrived at the library; where I was now.

**I did it! I finished! From now on, my chapters will be 850+ words long. I know this chapter is mostly based on Kim, but it was the only thing I could come up with. I feel like a complete ASS by not updating, but I had terrible writers block. For some extra info, I'm saying this is a Cinderella/ Pride and Prejudice based story (creative, huh). Thanks so much for the 20 REVIEWS! WHOOO! I iz happy. BTW, whoever wrote the "that sone really good shit" thing, you rock. I promise they will meet in the next chapter. Please review! And, if you like Supah Ninjas, please read my crossover! I'll post links to the outfits soon. Do not worry, my disciples. **

** BYEEE! Jacee (that's me, lol) out!**


	4. Not So Nice To Meet You

**I'm back! So if you read a chapter that was completely in Jack's POV, had a TERRIBLE plot and was super short, I'm sorry for destroying 5min of your life. I already deleted that (thank god) and I reuploaded the chapter. SEE IT! Now, if you already read it, here goes the 4****th**** chapter! From now on, I'll try to update every Monday night, and each chapter will be 850+ words long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or Disney XD**

* * *

Kim POV:

I stood outside the wide brown doors of the school library and thought to myself: What the hell do I do now? I had a hand on my hip, as I had to lean down a bit if I didn't want to show my butt. Cathy and Donna had gone shopping for Grace and I and they INSISTED that I looked hot in that skirt. I trusted them, but that didn't make me any less uncomfortable. I sighed- hard-, and prepared myself for what I was up against.

I don't know what it was about him, but Jack gave me a feeling of uneasiness. It was weird, actually. He seemed so _perfect_, but he couldn't be. He wasn't one of us **(A.N: Oh so cliché.). **

I stepped inside the library, careful not to topple over any books on the floor; our school librarian had been too heartbroken to clean the book-infested aisles for the past five years. I easily scanned every table and bench in the library- searching for the longhaired brunet- to no avail. I was almost giving up, actually wishing that he had stood me up, when I spotted him, wearing a dirty sweatshirt, in the very back of the library. I straightened up, and smiled forcedly, but he didn't see me. His eyes were to busy looking at his fingers. I could see he was holding something, but I couldn't really discern any shapes. I walked a bit closer, careful not to be noticed, and finally saw what was keeping Jack so occupied; he was holding a necklace.

At first, I thought it was a bad-boy thing to do, but I noticed it was shaped as a heart with very girly designs. It was filled with circles, flowers, lace, and a name etched onto the front part. _Hai-_ the rest was covered with his long fingers, lingering around the surface.

_Was Hai-something his girlfriend?_

I shrugged the thought off. What did I care, anyway? He put it away, but didn't pay any attention at me or at the room, as if he was deep in thought. I took this opportunity to quickly scan the new boy that had made such a fuss around Seaford High. He was very handsome, though, so I could see why he was so liked.

He had an athletic body, very muscular, and seemed to have a six-pack. I blushed a bit, for a strange reason. He had long hair- shoulder length- that covered his eyes a little. His clothes weren't exactly "nice". They seemed to be mostly hand-me-downs, as they were old and loosing color. He didn't seem to mind, though as he had seemed perfectly happy a few hours ago, completely unconscious of what everyone thought.

_You used to be like that._

I'm happy as I am now. My annoying subconscious was just trying to piss me off.

I continued to scan him until I reached his big brown eyes- that seemed knowing and full of grief- and they were staring right back at me.

* * *

Jack POV:

"Can I help you?"

I was looking straight at Kimberly Crawford, second in command in Donna's "slut" pack. I couldn't help but notice that she was very beautiful, as her golden hair fell perfectly around her shoulders. Her eyes were chocolate brown, but they weren't mischievous like the other girl- Grace, I think- or sly like Cathy's or sneaky and slutty like Donna Tobin's; they were sad, like she had been pried of something she loved.

_Like you._

Stupid subconscious, always trying to make me rip people's heads off. Back to Kim, now.

She looked at me like I was a stranger that she had never seen before, like the sort of person you always see, but never remember. She had seen me, but she had forgotten the sight of me. Her 'sad' eyes didn't change who she was. She was just like all the others.

I went back to looking at her waiting for an answer. Kim muttered something that sounded a lot like "Pie", and sat down opposite to me, as if I was some rare disease she was trying to avoid. Her nose was wrinkled 'slightly', and if she was trying to hide the fact that she was disgusted, she wasn't doing a very good job. I guess I didn't blame her. My still grieved mom hadn't washed the laundry in nearly two weeks, leaving me to do it.

_Hailey. I need you back._

Kim looked impatiently at me, waiting for me to say something. She stood there, watching and twirling her hair, like she had come out of a music video. Below the long strands of blond, I could see her low-cut tank top, but instead of making me think she was hot- like she probably intended-, it just made me uncomfortable. I didn't want a girl that wore revealing clothes and was always very _willing. _I wanted someone who could defend herself; that could kick some ass when she needed to.

I finally realized she wasn't going to leave, so I spoke clearly. "Look, Kim. I'm sure that deep inside you are a very nice girl, but right now, I need to tutor someone. Can we chat some other time?" _Does never sound good? _I was tired of the populars and their ways to ruin people's lives- like the only valuable things in life were themselves. I didn't need to become BFF's with someone like them to have a purpose in life.

I was thought I was surprised at Kim's reaction- she grunted, apparently disgusted by the idea of tutoring, and shrugged- but what she said is what actually shocked me. "It's me. I'm your new student. Now teach." I nearly burst out laughing- Kim Crawford had made an insanely stupid excuse just to hang out with me- when I saw it actually made sense. Mr. Max had scolded her for her failing grade, plus I'd seen her nap once or twice in class- per day.

"Fine. I'll teach. Let's just let me get this out. I don't like you and you clearly don't like me, but if you want to pass and I want extra credit, we are going to have to get along somehow. You need to stop acting like I'm a germ or something." I snapped, and I might have upset her. Instead of an angry reply or a rude comment, she nodded and bit her lip in a nervous sort of way.

I held out my hand for her to shake. "I'm Jack Brewer." She looked hesitant, as if offered a dead rat, but gave in. She took a deep breath. "Kim Crawford. Let's do this, I guess."

* * *

**TA DA! I hope this was WAY better than last time. I really made an effort on my past update, so please check it out. In other news, I AM DYING OG LACK OF KICK. June 17, I'm waiting on you (I imagine what is going to happen when someone reads this AFTER kick gets together, and they gonna be like "HA. This is ancient". My crazy mind and me will lead to the destruction of the planet.) Ok, sooooooo if you like Supah Ninjas, Pweaty pwease with a cherry on top check out my Kickin' it/ Supah Ninjas crossover. *flaps eyelashes* **

**20 REVIEWS. GAHHHHHHHHH May not seem like much to most, but I love you all. **

** Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (those were lot's of eeee's.)**


	5. Odd Friendships

**HEY! I'm BACK. Sorry for not posting yesterday. No reveiws this time :/, lot's of follows/ favorites so thanks alot. I give you CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

**Diclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

Kim POV:

"You seriously thought that?" I said, containing my laughter. I flipped my pencil around my fingers, looking down so he didn't see me laugh.

"I was a nine year old boy, Kim. It was normal!" Jack protested to no avail, though, as I could feel tears of laughter behind my eyes. I looked over at him only to see he was forcing an upset face, but was in fact laughing as hard as I was. Jack wasn't that bad of a tutor after all.

You're not kidding anyone; you like him.

Stupid subconscious. Jack was smart, nice, and funny, but what I loved about him the most was how he completely ignored every criticism. I mean, here he was telling embarrassing things about himself to the second most popular girl in school and didn't care at all. Why would anyone do that? He had seemingly made a pact with himself: to ignore the fact that he and I were complete strangers that hated each other, just so I could pass. I had as well, but only because he had first.

The awkwardness had began to decrease by the hour, but we hadn't managed to connect or find a way that I could actually learn the stuff.

It was only after a while, that Jack came up with an unusual solution, and I had given him my word that I wouldn't tell anyone. He didn't believe me, but did it anyway.

* * *

_"Well, Kim there is one way we haven't tried. Probably not my best move, but I need that extra credit."_

_I looked at him bewildered. "What is it?"_

_"I haven't done this since-" he paused, with a deep look of grief falling across his face. "Anyway, for every math problem you answer correctly, I answer any question you like." Any? Well, there were some things that I felt curious about._

_"I won't tell anyone." He raised his eyebrows, clearly not convinced, but nodded anyway. _

_"Problem 1, here we go."_

* * *

"Kim. Kim! KIM!" I realized Jack had been calling my name, so I flushed with embarrassment out of instinct.

"Sorry, I didn't catch what you said."

"Shocker" he muttered to himself, jokingly. "I asked if you could get us this book, for different math."

He handed me a note with the title " Calculus for Beginners" scribbled on top. I walked through the different aisles, searching top and bottom of every shelf in the disordered library. I accidentally toppled over a big book on the ground, but managed to handle my balance. I guess 8 years of Karate payed of.

As I got myself standing again, I found the book laying on a table. My hand reached for the table but was stopped by a hand, stronger than mine.

Lorrie Winston stood there, wearing shorts even shorter than mine, and clutching my book. Her hair was tied in a strawberry blond French braid, but she was wearing so much makeup it looked like her face was going to explode. Lorrie had been captain of the cheerleading squad and was the one that had kicked me out, after befriending Donna.

Kelsey Vargas stood next to her wearing a rip-off of Grace's outfit. She was always trying to stand out, but she thought copying others was the way to get there. Kelsey had arrived from Guatemala a few years ago, and had immediately attracted the attention of many guys around the school. I was shocked not to see their leader, the one girl I truly despised , with them.

"Where's Lindsay? I thought you couldn't go anywhere without having to kiss someone's butt."

"Aww. Poor Kimmy is jealous." Lorrie responded, mocking me. A smirk formed across her faces, which made me tense even more.

"And why would that be." The two girls shared an evil smile, staring at me like I was some sort of prey. I'm the new Kim. I'm never scared.

"Here's your book", said Kelsey, before completely vanishing with Lorrie steps behind.

What was that all about? I turned around, only to see the answer. Lindsay was sitting next to Jack, while she played with his necklace.

* * *

Grace POV:

I was at my locker, when I heard a familiar voice say "What it do, girl?" Today had been a bad day and the last thing I needed was a seemingly always high Latino flirting with me.

"Jerry. Back of before I make you."

" I love it when you play hard to get, yo." Jerry should better stop now. He's only poking the bear.

"Jerry, go now." He raised his hands, as to accept defeat, but took me by surprise when he started tickling me. I twisted and turned, trying hard to control my laughter, but I could see people staring. He finally stopped.

"Feeling better?" Jerry smirked and helped me up, as I had nearly fallen to the ground. I twisted him around as Kim had secretly taught me some karate moves, before she had turned into Donna 2.

Jerry continued struggling until I ended pressed against his chest. He'd gotten better, with Jack in town.

Wow. One kiss and the guy suddenly feels like he's your sun.

* * *

_It was a crispy autumn evening, and I was sitting alone at Phalaphel Phill's. Donna and Kim were out shopping and Kelsey was on a date. Once again, weird Grace had been left out. I sat there waiting for at least something to happen when a weird looking Latino walked up next to me. His hair was greased and he was wearing some cologne. Pssh, more like the whole bottle. _

_"Sup, girl. What it do?"_

_"Jerry, leave me alone." Suddenly being alone seemed fun._

_"Don't resist the Jerry charm, Grace." Jerry charm? I have a feeling that that isn't a thing._

_"So, you wanna hang?" Jerry kept insisting. I new he wouldn't stop, but maybe I could talk him out of being near me._

_"Je-" He put his hand in my lips, shushing me._

_"There's one thing I know you can't resist," His eyes glistened. He was up to something. " I have some stink bombs… to throw at Ms. Norris's car." Idiot or not, Jerry knew me well. I hated her. She was out to get me, and I certainly didn't like that.  
"As pleasant as that sounds, I can't go anywhere with you." I was about to explain how girls like me and guys like him didn't really "hang", when he cut me of. _Again.

_"I got everything covered. I texted your friends saying you weren't feeling well, so they won't come back looking for you. I also have a black hoodie that will make you unrecognizable."_

_I took a deep breath, scanning my mind. "Alright, Jerry. One day can't hurt."_

* * *

_Hanging out with Jerry had been the most fun I'd had in ages. We threw A LOT of stink bombs, but Jerry was saving the best for last._

_"Alright so, when she gets near, you throw this." He handed me a big one. I smiled and bit my lip a little. Jerry was actually pretty cool. He had sadly made one mistake. Ms. Norris got near the car sooner than we expected and was close to spotting us._

_Jerry hadn't paid any attention, so he was still blabbing on and on about some stupid prank._

_"Jerry, shut up." Nothing._

_"Jerry, shut up." Still nothing._

_I did the last thing expected, something that would change my life forever; I kissed him._

* * *

**So whatche think? I know some of you ship Jika better, but I couldn't see Mika as a queen bee, lol.**

**Review, request, tell me what you want to heear/see. I'll do my best to put everything in. :)**

**JAcee :3**


	6. Well, this is akward

**I'm baaaaack. YEA! hahaha... no. Anywayyyy, here's a chapter for you guys. It's short, but I guess it's a bit okay. ANy feedback is welcome, blablabla**. READ ON!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickinit, bla bla bla.**

* * *

Grace POV:

Kissing Jerry had been one of the strangest things I had ever experienced. I actually _liked _it, because it seemed more natural than any other kiss I'd ever had. He seemed shocked, but suddenly, he started kissing back. I stood there for a while, until I finally remembered who I was currently making out with. I decided to cover it up with a slap and a "How dare you?" and ran off. I was very confused the next days, and obviously didn't tell anyone except for a shy nerd I managed to catch unprepared. Her name was Juliet or something and had turned out to be a very good listener. It felt nice to get it off my chest, but she was the only person that would ever know. _Ever._

"Grace, I know what you're thinking of, and so am I" I looked over at Jerry, slightly surprised, as he had finally displayed some genius. _Too soon._

"I wouldn't recommend a pet monkey, though. Cats seem more like your type."

I slapped Jerry on the arm, hard, and waited for a reaction. Nothing.

"What do you want anyway, Jerry?" I faked a grimace and let out a forced sigh.

"Will you Grace O' Doherty-" he kneeled down "give me the honor of opening your locker?" I opened my eyes at Jerry's stupidity. I ignored him and opened the locker cautiously. Instead of the paint blast I expected, a banner shot to the other side of the hallway reading, "TURN LEFT" in big, bold letters. When I did so, I saw three of Jerry's friends wearing t-shirts reading, "Turn", "Again", and "Right". Jerry was not pleased with their coordination. He started yelling random things at them in Spanish until his friends formed the right message.

I turned yet again only to be surprised by an anxious Jerry, who escorted me into a dark hall I didn't recognize. He clasped his hand across my eyes and showed me the way until finally letting go. I opened my eyes only to let out a gasp at the beauty.

It was one of the most amazing places I had ever seen. Roses, daisies and lilies decorated top to bottom of the circular room. In the center of the room, I could recognize a word, written in flowers.

"Prom?"

I looked around, from the anxious Jerry to his excited friends. Jerry; the one guy who made me feel like I could do whatever I wanted without thinking wrong of me. I couldn't say no after all that, could I? I was Grace O'Doherty. Of course I could say no. He wasn't the first weirdo to ask me out; I could easily reject him. But then, I realized that it wasn't just any weirdo. It was Jerry.

I took a deep breath. "Yes." Jerry smiled like an idiot just before hugging me and spinning me around.

_God. What did I get myself into?_

* * *

Kim POV:

I looked over at Lindsay as she twirled her hair, practically sitting on Jack's lap. The only thing that comforted me was the disgusted look on Jack's face and the constant attempts to get her off.

"So, Jack, where did you get this necklace?" Lindsay uttered the words carefully, asking what I'd been wanting to say since the second I saw Jack. Jack's looked changed completely as his usually warm smile was replaced by a frown. His eyes turned into glass lenses as he looked down, to stop the tears. I looked at him curiously, but chose to stay in my 'hiding place' behind the books.

"It-" he considered his words, as if saying it wrong could make it happen again. "It belonged to my _friend_. She k- died last year." I realized at once why he had seemed so melancholic when he mentioned the tutoring and why he had been twirling his necklace. She had been everything to him, and now she was gone. My eyes were nearly tearful as I imagined what it would be like not to loose someone like that.

_Jack-_

Lindsay's response was less tactful. She showed pity and sadness and I could tell by Jack's face that it wasn't exactly making him feel any better. I nearly came up to them to tell her to leave him alone when Jack did the honors.

"Look, Lindsay, I don't really want to talk about this. I think you should come some other time."

"Does Friday sound well?" _WOA. She just asked him to the dance? After seeing what had just happened? I'd die if he said yes._

Luckily for me, he didn't.

"I'm sorry I can't. I already have a date." Jack lied.

Lindsay didn't buy it. "Who may that be?"

A wave of jealousy passed through me, taking control over my body. I'm sure it was that that made me walk up to them. And I'm sure it was that that made me say, "I am." 

* * *

**Well that was easy. I hated this chappie, but not as much as the other one *shudders*. Review, recommend, favorite, and follow pleaase :) Should I start posting the outfits in other pages? LEt me knoe**

**Byeeeeeeeee**


	7. Um, okay then

**I'M sorry! I had finals, drama, graduation, basic shit. I'm VERY sorry. This is NOT on hiatus, so read ahead!**

Kim POV:

Lindsay looked like she was about to combust into flames. "So Jack Brewer is going to the dance with Kim Crawford. Huh, how convenient." Her features were having a hard time staying in place, but she still managed a smirk. She was clearly not buying my story, and was going to move earth and sky to get him to be hers, even more now that she new I was interested in him.

_What did I just do?_

"Umm, Jack just asked me. You should have come a few minutes ago. Your luck might have been better." I smirked, trying my best to look calm while Lindsay stared right through me, eyes locked on Jack.

Jack was awestruck, his eyes were wide open and his mouth formed a perfect '0'. I stared, but he didn't do anything to help me out. I was on my own.

"Oh, so what does Brett think of you two going together?" I could tell she was tense because her comeback was actually backfiring.

I still gulped at the memory, though. Brett, my first crush ever, was an ass. I dated him for ages, not caring about the dozens of girls he hit up every weekend. He didn't really care about me, but I was 'sexy and popular' so he didn't dump me. I don't know why I ever put up with him, as I was SURE he didn't like me, but something told me to stay with him; that something being Donna Tobin. His 'escapades' became annoying and I was starting to loose it. I couldn't take being in love with a guy who thought of me as a pet, not a human- much less a girlfriend. I finally earned enough courage to let him rot. I made sure the breakup was public, to earn respect. He was still an ass, though, and one of his 'friends' happened to be the queen of the bitches herself.

"I don't know, Lindsay. Ask him yourself. I heard you were good friends. "  
Lindsay bit her lip and stared straight at me. Bulls eye.

"I'm always here if you change your mind, Jack." She said seductively as she waked away. Laving me with an open mouthed Jack.

I closed my eyes, waiting for Jack's reaction. Instead of the angry I expected he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you! I don't know what I would have done without your eavesdropping." His eyes glistened with mischief as I realized that Jack had both thanked me and burned me in one sentence. Nice.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I conveniently heard your conversation without being noticed." His smile instantly dropped as he looked down.

"Umm, what exactly did you hear?" At first I was confused. What had he said that he didn't want me to know? But the enigma wasn't as hard as it seemed; he didn't want me to know about Hailey.

"I heard her ask you out. Was there anything else?" I lied. He suddenly relaxed and gave me his usual 'Jack smile'

"So, about the dance-" he begun to say" I think we should go together. For Lindsay's sake." I stared at him, mouth open.

What just happened?

I bit my lip, ever so slightly. "Sure"

"What do you think? A little too much?" said my best friend as she twirled around in a pirate costume. I leaned down on the comfortable chairs at the costume shop and smiled a fake, wide smile. Grace fanned herself and laughed a breezy laugh while her hand brushed her hair. For the past three years, I had learned to identify my best friend's body language, and I knew perfectly well what brushing her hair meant; she was hiding something.

"You look amazing, but I don't Donna will be too pleased that you're breaking the dress-code." Grace merely smirked, and looked at me as if to say 'Seriously?' I stared at my best friend, as she combed her black hair towards the side. Compared to Cathy, Grace didn't let Donna outshine her beauty. She had gorgeous black eyes that matched her brown hair perfectly. Her features weren't perfect, so that gave her a more natural look, and I knew for a fact that half the boys in campus would die too date her. Which once again brought me too the same matter; what was she hiding from me? Time too use all the Kim sass inside of me too get her to talk.

"I'm pretty sure Donna won't have a problem with the dress code if your date doesn't mind." I waited closely for a few seconds, expecting the chain reaction I had provoked. Grace- the calmest of our group- wasn't paying attention as her head was currently exploding in panic. She was lucky enough to be saved by the voice that I had thought about since lunch.

"Hey, girls." Jack said, calmly. "How are your highnesses?" He fake bowed down, while laughing.

Grace saw this as her chance to wiggle out of the situation. "We're awesome, Jack. So, um-" she struggled for words," what are you doing here?" I saw a glimmer of mockery in Jack's eyes.

_What could he be possibly doing in a costume shop to days before a costume party?_

"I'm hunting for elephants." He joked, not leaving my gaze. He stared right through me as if he were trying to read my mind. I slowly pushed myself away, reaching for the wall, forgetting completely of the flowerpot behind me. I felt a soft bump and closed my eyes, awaiting the crash; it never came. My eyes were suddenly staring at an open mouthed Grace and a calm looking Jack, the flowerpot in one hand. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kim.", he said, half smiling. "Grace." He moved his head, tipping his imaginary hat in an old fashioned way. I looked at him one last time until he disappeared in the gigantic costume shop.

**I really hope this made up for my absence, guys. I love you all, especiall yafter all the super sweet reviews. I wuv y' all. OMG KICK IS HAPPENING HFJKHDSKJFHDKAJHFJDKHJKFHDSJKFHKJDHFJ. Sorry. No spoilers :P**

**See you next week, and SORRY!**


	8. The Warning

**I'm sorry guys,. I suck. I was seriously ggonna quit fanfiction. you guys rock, so I'm staying. I'm sorry for not updating.**

Kim POV:

Grace O' Doherty was many things: a dancer, a singer, a cheerleader, a heart breaker and many more. It wasn't until now that 'An Amazing Friend' joined the list. I had thought about it before, but the graceful brunette had never quite filled the spot. After all, Kim Crawford and Donna Tobin were obviously best friends. Everyone knew that, even the teachers. They finished each other's sentences, they shopped together, they went on dates together, and they rated the school together. What else was there needed in a best friend?

Of course- as all rumors-, this wasn't quite right. Donna Tobin and Kim Crawford weren't best friends; the redheaded queen bee was best friends with the new Kim Crawford, a rude, slutty, mindless teenager, not with the tough, smart, kind girl who had been forgotten during middle school. In a way, I had known that for a while, but my mind had pushed it back. It had repressed any attempts of escape of the old Kim. I hadn't been myself- the real one- in 3 years, except when I was with Grace- and now, with Jack Brewer.

Grace knew me better than anyone. We really DID finish each other's sentences. Not just the clichéd mean girl quotes. Every second we were together, laughter came easily and tears were respected. I felt at home.

"You're a great listener," Grace said sarcastically. I could see she was pissed by the way she was tapping her foot. I laughed and apologized for my absence and asked her to repeat her question. She wasn't wearing the way-too-much-cleavage-revealing pirate dress, but a beautiful Greek Goddess Dress. It was long, silky and creamy blue, the color of her eyes.  
"What do you think of this one?" she asked, as she twirled around. She stopped in front of the mirror, and stared at herself, as she raised a side to dress, only to see it fall again. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"You look incredible, Grace." I said, truthfully. I couldn't help but be reverted into new Kim for a second. "And I'm sure that your mystery guy will appreciate it." Her eyes widened and she tensed, like a possessed Barbie Doll. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Come on, Grace." I said, giving her a friendly punch on the shoulder. "You know I know, so if I know, there's no risk in letting me know more than I already know, you know?" Grace looked at me once again, and finally gave in.

"Okay. Fine. I'll freaking tell you who it is if you promise not to tell anyone. " I looked at her, trying to find a clever way of tricking her, but I could see in her eyes that she was serious. This was important to her and I was looking for a way to wreck it. I wasn't being a good friend. I was slowly going back to being only New Kim.

I reluctantly nodded and waited for her to speak.

"Okay. It's-", she took a deep breath and her cheeks flushed, "Jerry Martinez." At first I smiled, but suddenly my mind started checking the lists of the people I knew. Face after face, I tried to place 'Jerry Martinez'. The cliques in the school flashed before my eyes. From the members of the football team to the members of the chess team this 'Jerry' wasn't anywhere to be seen. Until finally, I found a face at the vey bottom of the list with the other 3 clique-less rejects. Milton Krupnick, Eddie Jones, and Jerry Martinez; best friends since the 7th grade. But there was another name with them: Jack Brewer. My Jack Brewer. I remembered Jerry's way of charm, his awkward clumsiness.

I knew how they worked. They made you smile. They gave you the small things that were the key to your heart until you finally let them in. It would be perfect, but it's not. The nice act falls and you se their true colors; you see what they really want. I would know best. His picture was clear in my mind and I knew he was just like Jerry. . He was just like him; he was just like Jack. Suddenly, the strong feeling of heartbreak rushed through me like a waterfall. I thought it had ended before. That he would be different.

-Line Break-

I realized I had been gone for a few minutes, because Grace was looking concerned. I had to tell her. I needed to let her know the truth. I didn't want her to live through what I did. I looked at my friend's face, and it had never been brighter.

"Uh…Grace-" she looked at me confused, "Jerry, he's not who you think he is." Grace looked at me, heart broken.

"Kim, I didn't expect this from you. I can't believe you. I thought you would be different-" she stared at me, and I could see her eyes were building up with tears.

"I'm sorry, Grace, but James-" I felt like an arrow struck my heart. Even saying his name made me cry. And I told her. Everything.

When I finished, Grace looked up to me, and stared. "Kim, I- I' didn't know." I nodded and smiled, with tears in my eyes.

"The thing about Jerry and- and Jack is they think they can charm us just like that, we're better than that. They're some cheap, stupid, assholes who think we'll just fall into their arms and love him. " Grace nodded. I hugged her. Tight. And I didn't see the boy with brown hair, staring at me through the window.


End file.
